yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 178
Jaden fuses together Elemental Hero Neos and Yubel to create Neos Wiseman to attack Darkness. However, Nightshroud has a relaxed smile about his face. He revives his Darkness Eye and activates his Nihility and Infinity combo. In the midst of his seesaw offense and defense unfolding, Nightshroud tells of the shocking truth--which is that Nightshroud himself is the form of all human's future. Jaden battles with the fate of mankind resting on his success. =Featured Duels= Jaden Yuki VS Nightshroud Nightshroud's Turn * Summons Darkness Eye in Attack Position (0/1000) * Activates the Field Spell Card Darkness, setting 5 cards from his Deck into his Spell/Trap Card Zones Jaden's Turn *Summons Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack Position (1600/1400) *Nightshroud activates Zero, letting him activate another Spell/Trap. he activates Infinity, so every card in between them is activated * Zero and Infinity activate Darkness 1, destroying Jaden's Sparkman *Jaden activates Relationship, allowing him to Special Summon Elemental Hero Necroshade in Defense Position (1600/1800) since an E-Hero with the same ATK was destroyed this turn *Sets a card *By Darkness's effect, all Nightshroud's face-up Spell/Trap Cards are reset and shuffled Nightshroud's Turn *Nightshroud activates Darkness Eye's effect, neglecting the tribute for a monster, so he can summon Darkness Destroyer in Attack Position (2300/2100) *Activates Zero, letting him activate another card, he activates Infinity, meaning all 3 cards in between are activated in order. First, Darkness 2 activates, giving Darkness Destroyer another 1000 ATK. Also by Darkness 2's effect, since Darkness 1 and Darkness 3 were activated after it, their effects are negated and Darkness Destroyed goes up another 2000 (5300/2100) *Attacks Necroshade with Darkness Destroyer, but Jaden activates Hero Barrier, negating an attack on an E-Hero *Attacks Necroshade again and destroys it (Jaden 500) *Nightshroud's Traps are reset and shuffled once more Jaden's Turn *Activates Necroshade's effect: while it's in the Graveyard, he can Normal Summon an E-Hero for no tributes, and Normal Summons Elemental Hero Neos in Attack Position (2500/2100) * Activates Effect Shut to counter Darkness Eye's ability counteracting Darkness, meaning Nightshroud could check his Spell/Trap Cards. Effect Shut also destroys Darkness Eye *Attacks Darkness Destroyer. Nightshroud attempts to stop it, but randomly activates Darkness 1, which without Zero and Infinity has no effect, and is reset. The attack goes through (Nightshroud 3800) *Sets a card *Darkness resets and shuffles Nightshroud's Spell and Traps Nightshroud's Turn *Summons Darkness Outsider in Attack Position (0/0)and activates its effect, discarding a card to swap control of it and Special Summon a monster from Jaden's Deck to his own field *Special Summons Yubel from Jaden's Deck to Nightshroud's field(0/0} *Attacks Neos with Yubel *Jaden activates Astral Shift, making it a direct attack for 0 and letting Jaden draw 1 card *Special Summons Darkness Slime by its effect, letting it copy Neos's ATK as both stats (2500/2500) Jaden's Turn *Discards a card to fuse Neos and Yubel into Neos Wiseman (3000/3000) *Attacks Darkness Slime, activating Neos Wiseman's effects, increasing Jaden's LP by its DEF(Jaden 3000) and dealing damage to Nightshroud for its ATK (Nightshroud 1300) Nightshroud's Turn *Summons Darkness Necroslime (0/0) which lets him tribute it in order to Special Summon another Darkness Monster in his Graveyard, he Special Summons Darkness Eye(0/1000), letting him check his Spell/Traps again *Activates Zero, then Infinity, then Darkness 1 and Darkness 2. Darkness 1 lets him destroy a card, and negates Darkness 2 to destroy another card *Neos Wiseman cannot be destroyed by effects, so Darkness 1 is wasted *Nightshroud's Spell/Traps are reset and shuffled Jaden's Turn *Attacks Darkness Eye with Neos Wiseman and destroys it (Jaden 4000) Nightshroud's Turn *Activates Darkness Seed in his Graveyard, Special Summoning it to his field in Attack Position(1000/1000) *Darkness Seed's effect returns Nightshroud to 4000 Life Points Jaden's Turn *Attacks Darkness Seed with Neos Wiseman (Nigthshroud 2000) and its effect activates again (Nightshroud 1000) (Jaden 5000). However, Darkness Seed cannot be destroyed in battle *Sets a card *Darkness Seed returns Nightshroud to 4000 Nightshroud's Turn *Tributes Darkness Seed for Darkness Bramble(2000/2000) *Darkness Bramble lets him ignore Darkness's restricting effect and move his Spell/Traps around *Activates Zero, Infinity, and then Darkness 3, followed by Darkness 1 and Darkness 2. Darkness 3 adds the 3 Darkness cards to itself and negates the other two to inflict 1000 damage to Jaden for each Darkness Trap (Jaden 2000) *All of his Spell/Traps are reset and shuffled Jaden's Turn *Nightshroud activates Darkness Bramble's effect, checking and moving his Spell/Traps *Nightshroud activates Zero, Infinity, Darkness 3, and Darkness 1 to deal 2000 to Jaden *Jaden activates Quick Summon, letting him summon Chrysalis Pantail(800/300) *Jaden then activates Cocoon Veil to protect himself from Darkness 3's damage and summon Neo-Spacian Dark Panther (1000/500) in Defense Position *Attacks Darkness Bramble with Neos Wiseman, but Nightshroud tributes Darkness Bramble and discards Darkness Raincrow to negate the attack and Special Summon Darkness Neo-Sphere (4000/4000) *Darkness Neo-Sphere's effect let Nightshroud check his Set Spell/Traps and change them like Darkness Bramble *Jaden uses Dark Panther's effect to copy Neo-Sphere's ability and Set Darkness, meaning if Nightshroud activates it again, all the Traps would be destroyed *Sets a card* Nightshroud's Turn *Attacks Neos Wiseman with Darkness Neo-Sphere (Jaden 1000) and Wiseman's effect lets him remove Yubel to Special Summon Elemental Hero neos (2100 Jaden's Turn *Activates Future Vision, sending all 6 Neo-Spacians and Neos to the graveyard to Special Summon Elemental Hero Divine Neos (3000/2500) *Activates Divine Neos's effect, removing all 6 Neo-Specians and gaining 500 ATK for each as well as their effects. By Flare Scarab's effect, Divine Neos gains an additional 2400 (8400/2500) *Attacks Darkness Neo-Sphere (Nightshroud 0) }} Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episodes